


Why Mugs?

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Based on an Incorrect Quote from Detroit: Become Human





	Why Mugs?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is the first piece of content I’m making for Detroit: Become Human! Enjoy. Also, the reader is human and this is set after the events of the game.

“Okay, Captain Fowler… Right. I’ll tell him…” You hung up the phone before the captain could bark any more orders at you. Granted the captain was a nice guy he was just loud by default. Those orders were what placed you outside of Lt. Hank Anderson’s house, Hank being a somewhat close friend of yours, more of a mentor in your mind.

You continued to walk down the sidewalk when something or rather someone in the yard caught your eye. It was Connor, an android that was sent to the Detroit Police department to investigate deviancy in androids. You looked to the brunette android just in time to see Connor place what looked to you to be a coffee mug onto the grass and scurry back inside the house like a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 _Okay then… That’s still not the weirdest thing I’ve seen him do..._ At least that what you thought, crouching down to pick up the recently dropped mug; then looking; around the yard and seeing at least over half a dozen mugs scattered on the lawn. I stand corrected… Congratulations Connor, you’ve surpassed your own level of weird. I really shouldn’t leave these here, with any luck Hank will step on them. You looked around for something to put the mugs in, your eyes landing on a cardboard box next to a trash can.

With the mugs collected, you approached the slightly ajar front door you could hear Hank and Connor’s voices from inside, the box of mugs clinking with every step you took.

“It’s pretty muggy outside, huh lieutentant …”

“ I swear to god Connor! If I go out and all our mugs are on the lawn- “

You decided that was the best moment to step inside the house, a wide grin on your face. Sumo walked up to you as you entered, following you into the kitchen. however, you stopped in your tracks, wide-eyed at the sight of Hank scowling at Connor who was drinking coffee…. from… a… bowl. “Hi, Hank… Captain Fowler wanted me to check on you two. Cause no one could find either of you. So I headed over and found these outside.”

You took a seat at the table and as soon as you set the box down Hank just let out a loud-ass “CONNOR!!!” You just sat back and felt a smile on your face at the growing relationship in front of you. Sumo laid his head in your lap and the two of you watched the hilarity ensue.


End file.
